Fox vs Pit
Fox vs Pit is Peep4Life's one hundred and thirtieth OMM. Description Star Fox vs Kid Icarus! Rapid fire! Which of these Nintendo badasses wins a one minute battle? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Location: Corneria (Star Fox) An Arwing broke off formation, and landed on a nearby rooftop. After a second or two, an angel descended before him. "Fox McCloud! I can't believe I've got this opportunity!" Pit squeaked. Fox smirked, and drew his blaster. "Try to remember that this is a friendly, alright Pit?" he said. Pit's expression altered, though the smile did not fade. "You got it, Fox. It's on!" the angel cried, breaking off the bow into blades. Enter the heat of battle! Fight! Fox opened fire, and Pit rushed him. He scored several slashes on Fox, who quickly used his Phantasm to shift aside. Then he used Fire Fox, slamming into the angel and delivering kicks and punches. Pit backed off, arming his bow and firing arrows in succession. Fox reflected them with his Reflector, and the arrows very nearly caught Pit out, though he was able to use an Orbitar to send them right back. The arrow fizzled out, and Pit grabbed a Grenade. "Here you go!" he said, offering the explosion to Fox... without a return address. The blast launched Fox, and Pit delivered several slashes to him. The pilot landed a few feet away, and dodged an Upperdash Arm blow. He grabbed the arm and then dragged Pit to a side, kicking him in the head and delivering impact from the Reflector. Then he followed with a Phantasm. Pit grabbed a handful of Fox's sleeve, and dragged him back, kneeing him in the gut and then slashing him across the chest. Fox flew back, opening blaster fire in the air. Pit covered with an Orbitar, before seeing Fox was ready to use Fire Fox. He met him with an Upperdash Arm, which gained the advantage over the fire attack. Fox flew up in the air, but came down with a kick to the chest. Fox then threw a Smart Bomb, which Pit blasted in midair. As the explosion started the pair got into a tussle on the outskirts of the radius. But it was Fox who got the upper hand; he used a roundhouse kick to send Pit into the blast, which knocked the angel out cold. KO! Fox helped Pit back to his feet. The pair ached from head to toe. "That. Was. AWESOME!" Pit cried, leaping up. "AH! And painful." he added, clutching his arm. "Don't sweat it, Pit. That was a challenge." Fox added, patting the angel on the back, before the angel was beamed up by Palutena. Conclusion This melee's winner is: Fox! Category:Peep4Life Category:2019 Category:Gun vs Sword themed One Minute Melee Category:Bow vs Gun themed OMM Category:'Nintendo' themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Company' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Angel vs Animal themed OMMs Category:Boys Only themed fights Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees